148565-the-handy-links-your-guide-to-wildstar-info
Content ---- http://www.mistakesweremade.fail/guides/ There is a nice rune guide (overview, text/pictures, no video) made by Fluffy as well as a nice introduction to combat video made by Lon Ironforge. We also have guides for DS that are overviews versus theory-crafting like Enigmas guides. Their guides aren't bad, but the ones Duke put together just give you the basic info you need about the fight mechanics. Edited December 28, 2015 by h4vix | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- My paranoia doesnt run *that* deep... I wont turn my internet off, but i usually stick to just the official game forums. I wont ever google gaming terms for whatever game i'm playing and i'll never tell someone in game to "just google it". Like taking WoW for example i've played since the end of vanilla to present (on and off). I've only been to the WoW forums, bosskillers, tankspot, e-j, mmo-champion, curse, wowhead, wowwiki and i think 1 or 2 other sites. I wont visit Jim-Bobs wow site or random fan sites. I'll only visit other sites if i hear a lot of people talking about it. I've actually posted on the official forums if certain sites are safe just to see what people say. I did that for WoW actually when i came back after a long absence and i heard that curse got hit with some stuff. If i really really want to check out a site that i'm not 100% sure about i'll do it from a spare laptop that i use just for surfing which i never use to access my bank account and never use for any other mp games. | |} ---- To be honest that is being a bit over paranoid and/or a lack of trust in your antivirus/security software. It is very hard for a site to install malware/virus on your machine without requiring some interaction from the user, wither it be clicking that big flashing ok button on the site that tells you have 1 gazillion viruses on your machine or wither it is downloading some file onto your computer and installing it. If your using Chrome they already have a good list of malicious sites in there browser and if you add onto that a decent antivirus/security software that has web browsing protection you should find that is plenty providing your not running strange files from a strange site. The internet can be a great place for information and living in fear of getting infected is not the way to go, you just need to use your brain when going to certain sites and you will be fine and if your using Chrome or even Firefox they have addons like ublock that blocks ads and some malicious sites, or flashblock that stops flash from auto running. You can even get one called WOT (web of trust) that will show you a little green circle to the left of search results in Google to tell you wither the site is safe or malicious. Myself I don't have a problem with clicking the links above but im computer savvy and can spot a dodgy site a mile away. Plus im confident in the security software I have in place that it will be flagged if any of them aren't legit. Thanks Bloodrose for compiling the list. | |} ---- ---- ---- I take it your looking for external sites otherwise would Abux's Stalker DPS Guide pinned in the Stalker class forum not be a good one to have? It has been kept upto date and I found it a good source of information. | |} ---- ---- I think this is a brilliant idea Bloodrose that will help alot of people with an ease of reference to information they need. You are doing a brilliant job at compiling the information and I hope I never came across that I thought otherwise. Edited December 30, 2015 by Scarran | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- you mean this site? http://wildweave.net/en that was super uber ambitious and then did basically nothing of what it set out to do? it is just a news feed for wildstar and sometimes it posts datamined stuff, but all that datamined stuff can be found using addons in-game anyways. idk i had high hopes for this but now it looks like a dead project personally i wouldn't add it, its really really barren. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----